


Retired Life

by HiddenViolet



Series: Retirement [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Len and Mick own a house, M/M, Retirement, they do old married stuff together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: A snapshot into Len and Mick's retired life.





	Retired Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fills out the ColdWave Prompt on my prompt bingo. Hopefully, I will finish and post more of these.

Mick frowned in concertation at his typewriter as a he felt a sudden wave of writer’s block come over him. His mind attempted to chase the plot line but it slithered out of his mind like a snake. He sighed and sat back in his office chair, suddenly feeling really aggravated. Deciding that he had been at it long enough he stood and stretched his arms above his head. He wouldn’t be able to figure out the next few lines until he got his mind off of it.

It was almost time to begin making dinner anyway. Mick left the little bedroom he had claimed as his writing room and wandered out into the living room. He could see that Len was sitting on his stool in the sunroom with his back to the door and Mick wanted to see what it was his husband was painting.

Mick approached his husband quietly not wanting to disturb him and gazed at the painting in wonder. When Len had first begun to paint he had done urban scenes. They had been good, especially for a beginner, but his real talent seemed to lay in country landscapes. He could paint the most beautiful pictures that Mick had ever seen. Especially since they seemed to be of places that only existed inside of Len’s mind.

Today it was a picture of a lake in front of a snow-capped mountain. Like all of his work, it was stunning. Mick had actually sold a number of Len’s paintings. Granted it was mostly to people they knew because a lot of Team Flash it seemed like the scenes and wanted to buy them. In Mick’s mind that didn’t invalidate their worth. It was actually turning out to be pretty lucrative. They didn’t charge the going rate for landscape oil paintings because Len was mostly just doing it for fun, but they didn’t give them away either. In any case, Len had been working for too long and needed a distraction.

Mick watched Len paint for a moment and when Len put down his brush, sidled up behind him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Len’s neck. Len feeling the warm lips arched up into the feeling of his husband kissing him and moaned.

It was cut short however when he felt pain flare up in his neck. Len winced in pain and immediately Mick brought his hands up and set them on Len’s shoulders. He began to rub at the knots that had formed from sitting too long working on his painting. Len groaned at the feeling of the strong fingers working him over and sighed in appreciation.

Mick rubbed him for a few minutes and then stopped he placed a light kiss on Len’s shaved head and then dropped his hands.

“There. I don’t want you to become too sore. Besides, it is almost time for me to make dinner and both of us need to eat and go to bed early. We both have to be up early to go do stuff.” Len pouted a little bit but acquiesced. They did have to be up early. Len himself decided that he needed to wash up before dinner. The painting could wait until another day. He stood from his stool and stretched his arms above his head.

He winced when he felt pain shoot through his shoulders. Then again when he heard his back crack in a way that wasn’t healthy. Maybe he had been spending a little too much time with his paintings. That or he was really starting to get old. Either one.

Len went to the bathroom and began to scrub the oil paint off of his hands and arms. Also, the little spot that had landed on his cheek. After he had scrubbed away most of the paint he changed out of his painting clothes into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He went into the kitchen and watched as Mick put the finishing touches on a simple meal. Mick hadn’t the time nor energy to do anything fancy. He settled on making Korean style BBQ beef with a little bit of their leftover rice and steamed vegetables. It would do well to fill them up.

Len and Mick ate quietly just enjoying the stillness of the evening. The two of them were long past the point in their relationship where they felt the need to fill the silence. Besides, tomorrow was not going to be like this so they wanted to enjoy it while they were able to. Some days were just domestic and the two of them had to admit that it was one of the upsides to retirement. Other days, like tomorrow, would be just as hectic, maybe even more so, than when they hadn’t been retired.

After they finished their quick meal the two of them got ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas, the couple picked up their respective reading materials for a bit of reading before they went to sleep.

Len gave a light grumble as he picked up his reading glasses from the bedside table. Mick had worn reading glasses for years but the thin black framed pair that Len wore was new. Len had insisted that they made him feel old but he couldn’t go without anymore. It was simply too hard to read without them.

Mick thought they were sexy. Especially the frame that Len had picked out. They gave him that hot professor sort of look. They had spent quite a few evenings exploring that particular fantasy, as well as others. After reading for longer than they probably should have, Len gave a sigh and set his novel aside.

Mick pouted lightly when Len took his novel from him but gave in. They both really did need to go and do productive stuff tomorrow and that meant going to bed at a reasonable hour. With a single kiss goodnight, the two men fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, drop me a comment or a kudos. If you have a prompt for my retired coldwave series leave a comment or find me at forgottenfandomsandtheirfics on Tumblr and I'll fill it.


End file.
